War and Peace, Peace or War
by unusually not tall
Summary: A new girl comes to Sky High with a tough past.People are after her...is she afraid? Hell No!Is she afraid of losing her loved ones?...Yes...WarrenxOC Sky High/Push crossover
1. Fences

********

**Disclaimer: ****If you recognize it, Odds are, it isn't mine.**

**I warn you the story jumps from one time to another a lot in this chapter.**

* * *

It was late at night. I was 5 years old at the time. There was banging and shooting and I was so scared. "Mommy! Mommy!" I cried as men in suits were forcibly taking her away. I ran over to them hitting and kicking the men with my tiny fists and feet. But my efforts were futile and did nothing, the men just pushed my small body away.

I was so confused. Why were they taking my mom away? Where were they taking her? No matter what the answer I wasn't going to let them take her, at least not alone. I ran towards them again but this time went right past them. There were building blocks on the ground and without any thought at all I willed the blocks up and without touching them threw them at the Men. After all the blocks were gone I looked at my hands. I don't know where that came from it was more like instinct then anything else.

I looked back up to see one of the men coming towards me very quickly. He grabbed hold of my collar and wheeled me out side in the direction of a black car, which I was thrown into. A few seconds later my mother was thrown in also. A couple of the men in suits practically jumped into the front seats and drove off so fast even I, as a 5 year old knew that speed wasn't legal. My mom shakily pulled on my seat belt, as the car descended onto the free way, before she did hers.

It was a long drive and after a while I wasn't afraid anymore. I was anxious. I couldn't wait to see where they were taking us. But it seemed the more anxious I became the longer the trip became. After many hours the car finally stopped and with much enthusiasm I looked out the car window and saw a big white building with small windows. I was dismayed. It looked like a place for crazy people, but my mom wasn't crazy ,I think, and I know I'm not crazy, I think. So why were we here and what exactly is this place?

The doors to the building opened and out stepped a dark man that I could barely see. But I heard him perfectly and what I heard was what seemed like light laughter before he shouted out to us "Welcome to Division!"

Three years later.

I am now 8 years old and have been living in division for three years. Each day the 'doctors' here provide tests for us to take to deal with our powers. Here in division I have learned that there are nicknames for the different things we can do. My mom is what they call a watcher because she can see the future. I am what they call an Alter. You may think that I should be called a mover because of my telekinesis but It turned out that's not all I can do.

An Alter is a person who can do all or most of the different powers out there in the world in some form. There have only been 2 reported Alters in the world me and an old woman named Evne. Boy doesn't that make me feel special.

After three years of being in a white room my mom had thought it best that I try to escape " now Mier (that was my nickname my real name is Mierovy) you know the plan correct?" My mom asked in a hushed voice so no one else would hear.

"Yes mommy, but why do I have to be the one. why can't you do it?" It didn't feel right to be the one escaping without my mom and if I got to choose she would be the one to do it not me.

" My sweet, I am older than you and have lived most of my life, but you are young and have so much to still experience threw life that you can't do here." I didn't say any more I knew there was nothing else that could change her mind. So tomorrow I will be injected with some chemical that has killed many before me but my mom has seen the future and sees that I will live.

I was taken to a room so much like every other room in the building ,white, the walls were always white, but this room had needles and machines that I think are used to see if your heart is still beating. Plus a very big window on the wall so other people in the building could see inside the room. My mom followed us giving the excuse that this could be the last time she saw me alive and wanted to say I love you and goodbye. After she did she was ushered back to our room but as she walked she dropped a ball onto the floor that rolled out of site.

The 'doctor' gave me an injection that at the time was very painful and for a few seconds I'm almost certain I died, because my heart stopped beating. But it beat again and I was pumped. I grabbed the 'doctor' and smashed my fist into there stomach, causing them to fall to the ground (did I mention I am really, really strong now). I jumped out smashing threw the window and ran as fast as I could to the exit. There were alarms sounding and doors closing automatically and people all over that were confused or trying to catch me. It was complete chaos and mayhem but I paid no mind to any of it, I had my goal and I wouldn't stop till I reached it.

The final exit door was coming into view but it was closing fast. I couldn't run any faster than I already was and knew that normally I wouldn't be able to make it. Luckily this wasn't normal the door stopped closing about an inch away from the wall. There was a ball stuck in between the two. I used all my strength and pulled the door open just enough to where I could just fit through it and kicked the ball out of the door way so it could close properly.

I ran up the road until I caught sight of cars. Picking one randomly I made it stop so I could walk up to it. "hello ma'am can you give me a ride to the air port?" I asked as kindly as possible.

"Sorry kid I'm no taxi" she said rather rudely and tried to drive off but I stopped her.

"oh, but you and my mom have known each other a long time and I promised her I'd meet her at the air port."

"Oh… OH, it's you of course I'll give you a ride hop in." Sometimes it was really useful having the powers of a pusher.

Brazil. That was my destination. Why? Because I had to find the only other Alter out there, Evne. I went out side the airport to see colorful, greenie life all around. It sort of hurt my eyes, but I guess it's because I wasn't used to it.

"Mierovy O' War?" an old unfamiliar voice asked. Standing in front of me was an old woman with gray hair in a messy bun, and was clad in bright colors. "Evne O'War?" I replied with a question. She merely smiled at me and I knew. I ran up to the old lady and hugged her, hugged my grandmother.

Seven years later

A knocking came at the door. There was a disheveled Chinese man standing there holding tightly to a hair brush. "Tell me were my wife is, please." He spoke in Chinese thrusting A fist full of cash in my face. "OK" I replied simply. Like I would say no to that much cash.

I took the hairbrush from his hands and smelled it. I know how weird that sounds but I have the powers of a sniffer, there fore I can see where people are or have been by smelling an object.

" I see her with a man" I told him in Chinese "on a boat." This is my job I guess you could say I do odd jobs because people pay me to do things for them with my powers that they can't do, and let me tell you it's a pretty sweet job.

"I-I-Is she happy? Will she come back?" He stuttered in, wait for it, CHINESE!

" It's a big boat" I told him in, bet you can't guess, Chinese. He took the brush and walked out, his head hung low.

Your probably wondering why everything is Chinese when last time you checked I was in Brazil, or you already guessed that I'm in China and wondering why I'm here. Well, people from Division found out where we were and tried to take me back, but to there disappointment we got away and relocated to China. Because we are alters we have the power of talkers or in other words people who can speak any language, so at least it wasn't that difficult to adjust.

"Peace! Peace!" someone yelled, banging on my door, but this person spoke English and had a hint of a southern accent. I walked over and yanked the door open "Wat do'ya want Amy!" I asked as a short red headed girl came through the door and squeezed me tight. She's my best friend her name is Alice-May ,but I call her Amy, a few years ago her family moved here from Kentucky for her fathers business.

"They're here! They're here!" she cried

"Who's here Amy" I spoke calmly

"Division! I saw them in the market!" she whispered

"What!" I exclaimed. I took her hand and pulled her up stairs to where me and my grandma lived. I grabbed a bunch of suit cases and instructed her to start packing as me and Evne did the same within minutes we were done. Me and Gran always kept very little and few things so we could take it all leaving nothing for sniffers to find us with.

Present.

It took a few days but we relocated in America. More specifically, Maxville. We lived in a small two bedroom/two bath, one floor house. I know a few days is pretty quick to find a house, but hey, they have rockin' realty. And guess what! Amy came with us too! I'm so excited that she did too cause I didn't want to lose another friend like I did when we moved from Brazil to China. We tried to say she couldn't come because of her family but all she said was "Don't worry I'll call and tell them."

Now we were standing at a bus stop waiting for our school bus to take us away to High school.

"Man, Amy I haven't been to School in such a long time" I commented with my hands behind my back.

"don't worry your smart you'll do fine" It's true I was smart, for years I took lessons on the computer instead of going to a normal school. That way I couldn't accidentally use my powers around kids who'll think I'm a freak and tell someone who'll tell Division where I am. This school was different though because all the kids there had some sort of power. That's the only reason Grandma suggested we go there because it'll be harder for Division to take me when I'm surrounded by so many super people all the time.

A yellow school bus came rolling to a stop where we were. When the doors opened we were greeted with a guy happily saying "Hello I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver!"

"Mierovy" "Alice-May" we both said simultaneously giving a curt nod or slight wave. The bus was almost full except for two empty seats in completely different places and the entire back row which was completely empty. We chose to sit together in the back. The whole way there was accompanied by Ooohhhs, Ahhhhhs and whispering ,I didn't care enough about it to listen to. Instantly after we sat down a third person boarded the bus heading right for me and Amy.

He was tall, clad in leather, and had shoulder length black hair with a red strike. His skin was evenly tan and he looked as if he was smoking, (I mean literally smoking, like it was coming off his body) 'Typical pyro,' I thought, 'Always angry.'

"Your in my seat" he said to us, in a gruff voice. I looked all over were I was sitting before I objected "I don't see your name on it." that just made him angrier which is never a good thing when dealing with pyros. "calm down Smokey the bear there's a seat right here" I said patting to the seat next to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I guess the bus went over a speed bump or something -I don't really know I didn't even know the bus was moving- cause the bus made this weird jerking motion that made the pyro fall on top of me. It took us a few seconds before we understood what happened and I pushed him away from me as he jumped into the next seat.

_ _ _ _ _

The next thing I know some strange rollercoaster seatbelts wrapped around us and people were screaming ,I'm guessing freshmen plus Amy, and others were yelling something resembling "wwweeeeeeeeee", I'm guessing they've come to this school before and were used to it. But there were two people who didn't do anything like the others. Me and Smokey the bear sitting next to me. I was laughing at the people screaming, mostly Amy. And pyro over there, I'm not sure exactly what he was doing but I think he was looking at me.

The gym to this school was **big** like really, really, really big... Huge! there was a platform in this huge gym that one man I'm guessing the gym teacher, since he wore a sport jacket with the school logo and...and... Whoa! it should be illegal for that guy to wear shorts that short.

OK any way gym teacher man was telling me, Amy, and all those freshman stuff like how he was Sonic boom(who ever that is),he was like the god of power placement that his rule is final, and something about no whiner babies.I wasn't really paying attention. sonic boom box just kept picking random kids to show there power until it was down to Amy and me.

"Alice-May Dazzle?" coach boomer called rather loudly. I heard some small snickers at her name i never really got why people found it funny.

"eep!" Amy well...eeped as she bounced her way up to the stage. she never did well in front of others, she had stage fright.

"whats your power?" he asked pen ready to jot something down on his clipboard.

"Um... well...I can make my hair really short and really long." she stammered then preceded to do what she said by making her hair so short if she didn't have breasts you'd think she was a boy then making it so long she looked like a red Rapunzel. don't let this sad excuse of a power fool you she could do a lot worse things with her hair like make it attack you. It's also very strong, so strong she could smash a car with it.

"is that all you can do?" coach asked. she looked to me as i gave her a small nod then looked up at the intimidating(to her) coach boomer and quickly nodded her head saying "yes"

"SIDEKICK!" he yelled at her than attempted to say my name."Me-...my-...ma-" 'OK, were did he get Ma out of Mierovy' i thought before deciding to tell him to just call me by my nickname. "Peace!" I interrupted his rambling.

" huh?" he was obviously confused

"You can just call me Peace" i told him.

"OK Peace O' War" he laughed to himself while most of the kids bursted out laughing. I just don't get why they find my name funny. I took my time walking to the stage trying to think of one of my many powers i could show him without being claimed a hero.

"OK Miss Peace O'War( i have a feeling he's making fun of my name) show me your power"

"Well i can't really **show** you my powers" i said stronger than Amy could ever hope to with this guy in front of all those people.

**"What do you mean you can't 'show' me your powers!"**he boomed at me 'yep I'm officially changing his name to coach boom box.'

"i mean i can't show you my powers because I'm a specter" I started, I'm so used to using the nicknames division gave us." you know i can sense peoples powers" i continued since he had a confused look on his face. I was starting to think this guy was an idiot with all the times he got confused today.

"really well in that case i'd say your a...**SIDEKICK**" Man... why was i the only one who got the remainder of Sonic booms glory days.

* * *

**Did You Like it? If so Please Review and tell me! If You didn't Like it Review and tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can make it better. All types of criticism are welcome! **


	2. Chemicals React

After the little reminder of why coach boomer was once called Sonic Boom we had lunch. Me and Amy brought our lunches from home to avoid having to go in the bustling lunch line, it only took us a few seconds before we found an empty lunch table to sit at located near the back. I wasn't really hungry right away so I took my time to gaze around the cafeteria.

I noticed that it was basically how I would imagine it would be like from what I've seen on t.v. just add the superpowers. Remember I never really went to a real high school before. There where small telepathic food fights, seniors pulling pranks on freshmen, groups of girls gossiping like it was a sport, and of course the kids of sky high were divided into their little cliques,there was the popular kids(you know the people everyone wants to be and considering where we are they're all heroes), the Barbies(you know the ones),Jocks(I'm guessing they have powers that would really help a normal jocks performance),nerds, geeks, bullies,misfits. you know, etc.

we were still sitting alone for a good ten minutes before I felt a great amount of heat radiate from someone right behind me. 'damn pyro's going to burn the school down with his tempure' I thought just imagining it. I turned around slowly to end up Face to...to...what is that part called...waist? Yea face to waist with the leather version of Smokey the Bear.

"May I help you?" I asked ,looking up, in the politest voice I could manage, which sounded totally fake.

"Yea if you don't mind could you get away from my table?" He said copying my tone but more sarcastically.

"no thanks I like this seat" with that I turned around and went back to eating my lunch. Unfortunately, behind me didn't like that idea so he ruffly pulled me out of my seat, turned me around and what do you know? He powers up with flaming arms BARELY INCHES AWAY FROM MY HEAD!!!

Dude I must be shorter than I thought cuz his arms arn't even raised. That terrified me, and not because I felt I couldn't beat him. Nooooo, it's because I couldn't fight back with all I got(and thats how I always fight) I had to lay low and **not** use my more affective powers **or** my superior fighting skills.

Man... Life sucks for me right now, don't it?

At the very moment I thought I would die from being hit by endless fire, God had sent pity on me.

"Mr. Peace!" yelled a very aggravated Principal powers hastily walked over to the scene. "I am very disappointed in you. You should know better than to start fights, especially after last year." she practically pulled him by his leathery jacket to haul him out of the cafeteria to where, I suspect to be the detention room. I really owed Principal powers a **thank you** next time I see her.

Finally I was able to eat the rest of my lunch in peace. Without Mr. Peace. I turned back around to my ham and cheese sandwich. But, as I was about to take a bite I was interruped by giggling from the girl in front of me.

"What, pray tell, is so funny Miss Alice-May?" I questioned.

"Well, Miss Meirovy, I just think it's funny his last name is peace" She chuckled. I'll never get how people think these kind of names are funny. We ate mostly in silence from then on, breaking it slightly with laughing fits from watching the people around us.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Power Placement took sooooo long that after lunch we only had one class to go to before the end of the day. which I thought was a pretty good deal. All the new sidekicks plus us had met up with our new teacher for Hero support All American Boy or just Mr. Boy now, He seemed quite nervous to me but it might have been my imagination.

It turned out that he was the sidekick or 'partner' as he bluntly put it of none other than the Commander himself. I-though I have been lacking knowledge of American heroes-knew partially who the Commander was. That was more than Amy could say, because at the mention of said hero she was utterly and completely confused at who that was.

All in all the rest of the day was boring for me but most enlightening to Amy. Unless... you count the fact that I was trying to hide from sight as walked out of the school towards the same bus we he caught a glimpse of us he diverted his path to our direction.

I noticed that the bus was about to leave so I grabbed onto Amy's hand and dragged her to the bus just in time for it to close it's doors behind us.

"Woo! that was a close one!" I stated laughing.

"what was that even about?" Amy asked,confused, she never really was very perceptive.

"That was the dude from lunch, remember?" I was Almost positive I saw a little light bulb appear above her head.

"Oh, right hothead!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day was less exciting. Today we started regular classes with our hero support teacher Mr. Boy ,Who was teaching us about utility belts.I had Mad science for sidekicks and heroes with the jimmy neutron of sky high. I'm serious his head was **hhuuuge**. Then I had Super people history class, I'm sure there was a more sophisticated name for it but I don't know it and don't really want to. This class was also for both heroes and sidekicks. And then I had lunch.

Lunch is were my day gets interesting. Today we went to a different table. this time it had people sitting at it.

"hey weren't you in my Science class?" said the boy in Red, white and blue sitting with his friends at the table we chose to sit at.

" Yea...I guess...I didn't really Pay attention." I started shoving my hand in front of his face then continuing "My names Meirovy O'War" He took my hand and replied "Will Stronghold"

"Oh you can fly and have super strength like your parents,Right?" when he nodded i turned to the red head wearing too much green next to him and put my hand out for her too and repeated "Meirovy O'War"

"Good to meet you I'm Layla" She said in an almost-too-happy-to-be-real-but-it-is way.

"You control plants?" I stated.

"Yea! How'd You know?" She asked me but I ignored her and went to the next person, a girl dressed in all purple and black.

"Magenta." She said, simply with a straight face and dull tone.

" A shifter. You transform into a Guinea pig, correct?"

"Yea..." Her eyes got a little wide but not by much.

"Zach" Said the boy next to Majenta in neon , Bright, BRIGHT clothing and white-ish blond hair. I could tell he was trying to impress the girl before since he tried to say it like her.

" You glow?" I said uncertain, that was a pretty weird power, but i sort of expected it with the way he dressed.

"Pretty awesome huh?" He said that with such pride, and no sarcasm at all it made me think it really was a cool power.

"Hi I'm Ethan." A boy in a orange button-up shirt, Orange shorts, and a green bow-tie said smiling and giving me his hand to shake.

"A Liquid Aqua level 1" I said before I realised I said it. Dammit and I was doing so good with not using Division classifications, now there was an awkward silence.*cough*" I mean you melt sorry" but, there was still that awkward silence, was it because they knew about Division or because they thought what i said was just plain weird?

"So that your power right? To know other people's powers." Asked Layla through the iciness of the Awkward moment.

"Yea!" Said Amy happily." oh by the way I'm Alice-May" Putting her hand out to Layla. When Layla shook her hand she invited us to sit there.

"So your new right? What Year are you in" Will asked that seeming to be slightly interested in me and Alice-May.

"We're sophomores. We moved here from China." Amy Said before I even got to open my mouth.

"Oh! Really? You don't look like it" Layla said enthusiastically.

" Yea, well we're originally from the states, Layla, we just moved there then came back" Amy told her putting a slight downer on Layla's attitude, but only slightly.

"I wonder were Warren is" Magenta spoke up.

"Yea I haven't seen the dude all day" Zach said, fallowing Maj's example.

"Well, Zach You don't have any classes with Warren outside the GYM, so you normally don't see him until lunch anyway" Ethan Piped up correcting Zach. That's when they all started talking about this mysterious warren guy, leaving us out of the conversation. that is until little Alice-May couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok! who the heck is this Warren person you keep talkin' About?!" She screamed it so loud the whole Cafeteria went quiet...for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry you don't know him do you" Layla apologized completely sincere. When we nodded our heads she continued, or at least tried to until she was so rudely interrupted.

" Warren peace" Zach noted in our direction. Somehow that was all we needed to know. That mere statement of his name was all it took to click it in our heads that we did, in fact know Warren. We didn't say any more to them the entirety of the lunch period and as the bell rang we split up to our lockers.

I spent my time walking through the halls to my locker thinking how they could be friends with Warren Peace. they didn't mention that they were in the conversation about him, but it was obvious that they were by the way they talked about him. It just didn't seem possible to like a guy with such a Temper, but I was being silly. I mean come on I had a temper too and Alice-May was still my friend.

I was still thinking about it when I ran into something or someone. "humph" the solid brick wall I collided with said. No...wait...last time I checked walls don't talk.

I looked up into stormy dark brown-almost black- eyes that looked like they have been hurt many times before, but still loved in some way. I could see years of pain but no tears and the small flicker of a flame that wanted vengeance. But I could also see the soul that wanted to be set free, free to do the bidding of it's inner heart. It was those things I wanted to know, the things that person couldn't do but wanted to so badly, if only I knew i could help them.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, staring into one anothers eyes, searching eachothers soul. But like everything it didn't last and the moment was ruined by the bell ringing. I started walking to Mr. Boy's classroom passing my locker thinking if I needed any thing I could always borrow it from Amy.

"Wait a minute was that..." I looked back. Yea that was warren Peace.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Last class of the day was 'Save the Citizen' A game regularly played here at Sky high, apparently, with all the students gathered in the gym. No wonder it's so damn huge.

There was a safety wall lining the bleachers, some device in the middle of the floor that was like a giant mulcher with a plastic doll hanging over it by a piece of rope, Random stuff you'd find in almost any city and two guys in funky protective gear inside the arena.

After we all changed into our gym clothes coach Boom box who was sitting in a high, high chair yelled out to the two funky dressed dudes "Lash, Speed pick your opponent's"

"We pick the two newbie sophomores" The tall one in striped protective gear said so everyone could hear. Me and Amy walked down, put on our gear and went into the arena.

"Lash and Speed are the villains. Dazzle, O'War your the Hero's" The buzzer sounded and the clock started counting down. the tall dude stretched his arms out, I'm guessing he's lash, and the chubbier-OK fat- dude started running at hyper speed, oh hey speed.

Amy was just looking at the guy then remarked "Well ain't that a slab of Irony right there" I mentally started laughing but didn't let my face show it. I also started to think up a plan as quick as i could. Then told it to Amy.

The speedy guy was just circling us getting closer and closer each to round us up, but Amy grew out her hair to the floor in the blink of an eye and threw it out in speed's path, surprisingly causing him to his buddy was down Lash took front stage and grabbed onto both of us and lifting us into the air.

"someone's a little grabby" It was my turn to remark. But right now shit we were in trouble how do we get out of here without showing our real powers. Oh I know.

"Amy throw me your hair!" I whispered.

"OK Prince charming!" She giggled/whispered long hair reached my hands easily and I took a big hand full of it. "hey Lash is it you or speed who wears the pants in this relationship?" As Lash was about to speak I threw the hair at Lash's face and it came perfectly into his mouth. It may have looked silly to do such a thing but Amy's hair was so long and thick that it was close to impossible to get it out without using your hands and at this angle it blocked his eye sight.

He tried spiting it out but couldn't and tried to yell out 'I;m Blind'. It was really funny until I fell on my butt onto the ground, but i didn't have time to grump around I sprung to my feet, Amy did too. Lash grabbing us brought us closer to our goal so I ran towards that but Speed ran up to me blocking my path. I sooo didn't have time for this. unexpectedly, to everyone in the room but me and Amy I punched him in the jaw knocking him backward. Before he could get back up I ran as fast as I could without using my super speed,jumped up grabbed the doll and took it with me to the other side of the mulcher.

There was at least 40 seconds left on the timer I think, but I only got a glance at it before Hundreds of kids piled into the Areana cheering for me and Amy."Amazing!" "That was awesome!" "Congradulations!" etc. You know, the usual things people say when you defy the order of the world.

"You know your the first **real **sidekicks to ever win save the citizen!" Came a familiar over-happy voice.

"What do you mean the first_ real_ sidekicks?" I questioned.

"Oh, well last year when Will was still a sidekick he and Warren won save the citizen, but Will was sent to hero class afterwards because of his super strength. So he wasn't really a sidekick." Ethan explained for me, enthusiastic as ever.

"That explains a lot" with that comment I went to the locker room to change, Followed by a confused-as-always Alice-May. "What do you mean it explains a lot? What does it explain? Hey! Wait up!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

After about 10 to 12 good matches the day was over and we were free to go and Amy casually walked to our bus.

"Oh, I'm sorr..." I tried apologizing after I bumped into someone ,but my voice caught in my throat when I saw who it was. Smokey the Bear A.K.A Mr. Pyro A.K.A Hothead A.K.A Warren Peace. And he looked pissed like really,really, REALLY Pissed! It's a good thing he wasn't pissed at me,at least I think he wasn't pissed at me, cuz he just kept on walking.

I started thinking about his eyes again when an out side force interrupted my thinking."Hey do you want to sit on the bus with me"

"huh?" I snapped my head in the direction of the foreign voice to see a short nerdy looking boy with red curly hair and glasses.

"Do you want to sit with me on the bus?" He repeated.

"Ummm...and exactly who are you?" I asked unsure of what to think of the guy.

While taking off his glasses and bringing them to his chest in one swift movement he said "I'm Larry"

* * *

**That's my second chapter I hope you like it! If You did Review, If not Review! I need feedback on how I'm doing so REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! **


	3. Complicated

(the next day)

I finally payed attention to my classes! Congratulation's me! I learned that I have Hero support classes with Maj, Zach, and Ethan. Will and Layla are in my Mad science class and to my displeasure so is Lash. I even learned that the proper name of my History class is History of the never ending fight of Heroes Vs Villains or some shit like that, I would be lying if I said I payed complete attention in my classes. wanna know what else I learned in my History class? I learned that I actually don't have that class with Amy, but I have it with both Smokey the bear and Lash instead!

Why does that class hate me so damn much? And how the fuck did I miss that yesterday?

Immediately after class I ran out of the room to try and get to the cafeteria before anyone else, so I wouldn't run into Warren or Lash, but I was slammed into a small, dark room by a mysterious force. OK so the force wasn't that mysterious, It was an overly stretched out, stripped hand for crying out loud!

"That comment You made Yesterday was a little rude don't ya think?" Lashes cold hard voice was heard inches away from my face, but his face was not seen.

"I don't think so I was only trying to win the game" I tried to reason with him while backing up to further myself away from him the whole time thinking 'shitshitshitshitI'M/GOING/TO/DIEshitshitshitshit'

He came up closer to me filling the empty space between us. "What do you want?" I asked worried as hell about what he wanted from me.

"just an apology" he paused"and maybe something to help ease the suffering" Suffering? I'll show you suffering, and I did as he took hold of my chin and attempted to get even closer to my face I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Running around him and through the closet door I called back to him chuckling "sorry dude,but you were all up in my face"

When I got to the table I sat at yesterday I was bombed with the Question "Where were you?"

"Oh I was at a 'meeting' that's all" everyone was confused except Amy. We had our own little slang I guess you could call it. a 'meeting' was an uncomfortable encounter with someone, and in this case it wasn't hard to guess, she knew who I had my last class with, surprisingly before I did.

This table seemed different some how huh? What could it be? Was it Layla hugging Will? no that happened yesterday too. Was it Zach trying to impress Magenta? No, I realised that was normal. Was it Amy flirting with Ethan? No, tha...wait...AMY'S FLIRTING WITH ETHAN?! when did this happen? Oh, never mind that's not it either.

My eyes flickered to a dark figure sitting at the end of the table oblivious to everything else reading a book that's cover I couldn't see. That was it, he wasn't there yesterday that's what was bothering me. Why was he here when he had his own damn table that nobody else was allowed to sit .

Magenta noticed me staring at Warren "yea, that's Warren" With the mention of his name he looked up and I took that opportunity to introduce myself. Putting out my hand i repeated what I said yesterday "I'm Meirovy A.K.A Peace O'War" He just looked at my hand and snorted something that resembled a small snicker barely audible, but I heard it.

"You think my name's funny, do you?What about your name War and Peace?" Everyone was surprised I said that including Alice-May. Bur it's amazing that Everyone started laughing at the same time including Me and even Warren over there managed to get out a few Ha-Ha's.

"Where did the Peace come from? You never said that Yesterday." Will gasped through fits of laughter.

"Oh well I forgot to mention It before but my name means Peace in Slovak" I boasted twinkling.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next few days went as follows: I went to my hero support classes with Amy, Maj, Zach, and Ethan. From Hero support to Mad science I was with Will or Layla the entire time and in class one of them always sat next to me. Each day I was escorted by Amy to my History class and afterwards to lunch. After lunch I went back to Hero Support. Along with going to classes I was also keeping my distance from Lash and for some stupid reason I can't think of I was staying away from Warren, too.

That is I was trying to stay away from them until our history teacher thought that it would be a good Idea to assign partners for our next essay. And guess which bad boy I got assigned with?

If you guessed... Lash

you my friend are... sadly mistaken

'cause my partner's Warren.

And this Essay we are going to try to write is going to be on an infamous villain, bet you can't guess which one we have to write about...huh?...what was that?... did you just say Baron Battle...You did... Then Ding!Ding!Ding! We have a Winner!

Great just great I'm serious that teacher hates me, if not all their students. Warren Peace, the Hotheaded Pyro, son of the infamous Villain Baron Battle who was put to solitary for a quadruple life sentence with no hope for parole till his third life, by said hothead's current best friend's dad, The Commander.

What the hell Is that psycho teacher thinking giving that assignment to Warren if at all while he goes to this school. Asshole.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, like everyone else I stood up but stayed behind everyone to wait for Amy like usual, but someone had other plans as they lifted me up out of the class room to the broom closet Lash had once forced me into.

This time it was Warren who was doing the deed.

The door closed leaving Little to none light in the small broom closet, that was only meant to hold a bucket and a mop. Just like lash did Warren got really close to me forcing me into the back wall and hissing in my ear 6 simple words."I don't talk about my father"

There was some banging, then a flash of light appeared before it died down to reveal a stunned Alice-May in the door way."Was that as weird for you as it was for me?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I absolutely, positively hate,no, despise that Teacher!" I was venting my feelings from today with Amy as we walked through the almost empty park.

"What did he do now?" she sighed.

"First He partner's me up with Warren then gives me the impossible task of writing an essay about said partners Dad!" I was fuming now "It's Like he's trying to kill me!"

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad" she murmured trying to sooth me.

"Easy for you to say" With that I trudged back to our house.

Granny Evne was sitting on the porch of our new home waiting till i came into Hearing range to speak "how was school today dear?" I just walked past her calling behind my back "Ask Alice-May!" I went into our bedroom me and Amy shared while Evne had her own. There wasn't much, in case we had to leave quick again. The walls were painted a light purple, my favorite color, The carpet was black ,Amy's favorite color and my second favorite. There was one picture on the wall of my mom, and the beds on either side of the room were close to bare except a patched-up light quilt, holding the memories of our family and the closet only had a weeks worth of clothing each, and aside from a wooden desk the rest of the room was bare, until we emptied our backpacks then it was full with homework scattered all over the place.

Oh! thinking of homework I should probably start researching Baron Battle since by Partner won't be of any help. I went back out side to the many protests of Amy and Grandma and headed my way to the library. The library was quite as always. The soundless-ness so very calming I could just feel the earth's heart beat if I closed my eyes.

Unfortunately like everything else in my life the calmness came to an abrupt end, because he was there. Dammit why'd he have to go to the library today, why's he even here in the first place? come on since when did Lash read, he doesn't look the type. ShitShitShitShitShitShit he's looking this way. I turned around as fast as I could and covered my face with my hair and ran away as fast as possible without looking too conspicuous.

"You weren't gone long"

"shut up Amy! Lash was there!" boy I was pissed. Then I bounded to our room again. This time I went Directly to my old Quilt, admiring it's different scraps of material. A piece from my baby blanket, my grandmas wedding veil, a tourists shirt you can buy in the Brazilian gift shop,the beaded dragon off my favorite shirt I bought in china that I out grew. These things were also calming, and hopefully they won't go away.

I don't know why but I felt like crying even though I knew I wouldn't be able to. I haven't cried in years, all I could do was wait for my eyes to fill up with watery tears to the point I couldn't see any more and fall asleep.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

I woke up sometime around Midnight. Alice-May and Evne were both sound asleep, so I took my house keys and started walking back to the park, this time with a destination: the pond.

I always liked ponds. the water was cool and soothing and if I couldn't cry the pond was a good replacement for me because if I splashed my face with the water my reflection looked like it was crying. that always made me feel a little bit better but not by much.

My reflection was murky a little bit but I could see all the details of my face. The light freckles on my face was still visible in the pond water, my little button of a nose, the three earrings in my ear and the one at the top grissel of my right ear, my multi-colored hair was a messy mixture of red,black,brown and blond. Then there was my eyes. The brightest thing I could see in that dirty water, was my deep indigo eyes. It was actually really strange you could see them so well since they're blue, but that's how things always worked for me.

After a while of just staring into the water I closed my eyes and tried to think of how to get back at my history teacher for making my life so much more stressful. Because that's what this was all about. Stress. Stress from Lash, stress from school work, stress from being chased by Division, stress from being paired with a guy who I barely knew (and started off on the wrong foot too) and had to write about a subject that's uncomfortable for the both of us.

I felt a strange, yet, comforting pressure on my back. It was going in a rythmic circling motion. Who was doing this? Who else was up this late a decided to go to a park? I asked myself silently. I opened my eyes slowly so not to alarm my back massager. In the mirrioring pond there was a second reflection of...of... I'm not sure because he was hiding in the shadows.

My curiosity got the best of me and I turned to get a better look of the person who cared enough to be there.

Warren Peace.

who would've thought?

" Why are you here?" I asked in a soft, calm whisper.

"ssshhhhh....just relax." that's all he said the entire time. He probably sensed my stress levels and understood or just felt like I needed someone to be sympathetic and give me pity. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

(the next day)

When my history class came along I got a nice little surprise. "Students to day you will change your seats so you are next to your partner." Then he proceeded to tell us where we would be sitting for the next two weeks. me and Warren ended up in the back row closest to the door with Lash right in front of me. When the Teacher was finished assigning seats he told us to start researching our people, which everyone started to do immediately for the exception of three: me, Warren, and Lash.

"Sooooo..... I think you still owe me and appology." Lash said turning arround to face me, and getting pretty close to me might i add. The light dimmed slightly because Lash was so close to my face and Warren's hand found it's way between us pushing Lash away from me.

"Leave her alone Lash" Warren had an intimidating voice so commanding right then I bet even The Commander would have have Listened. Lash backed off and didn't say anything to me or Warren the rest of the day. Nor did Warren and I speak to eachother, It was just too awkward.

* * *

**I hope This chapter was ok! It seems like a lot of drama happened but thats just my opinion. Like always please Review! I need feedback on my story it's vital! **


	4. Circle

A week of awkward silence between me and warren passed. But not only that a Week of almost getting caught passed too.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

First my pencil dropped one in of my hero support classes so I used my Mover powers to get it back. Of course I didn't mean to, it just…sorta happened. Well someone saw …. Zach. He was pretty wide eyed but, I stuck my finger up to my lip to show that I didn't want him to say anything I think he understood because he was quiet…about that certain subject. He confronted me at the end of class though.

"What was that?" he had asked.

"um…what was what?" I asked him back stupidly.

"You know What!" His voice had gotten louder by then causing a few people to look our way.

"Well, I have a Minor Telekinesis ability, It's not much I can only move small objects. Nothing that would have been worth showing Boomer" I spoke quickly and softly bringing down my voice so only Zach could hear.

" Please don't tell anybody, I want to keep it a secret" The look Zach gave me showed he didn't understand why anybody would want to keep there powers a secret in a superhero school ,but he wouldn't tell.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The second time I almost got caught using another super ability was during Save the Citizen. I had gotten Pretty bruised up and there were small cuts and scratches everywhere, nothing too serious except this one gash that wouldn't stop bleeding. After walking halfway to the nurses office I stopped in an empty hall deciding that I was fed up of leaving my blood everywhere. I changed the blood flow so it wouldn't bleed out until after I healed the cut. Well, controlling blood and healing at the same time, no matter how small takes a lot of concentration, so I didn't notice someone was staring at me until I looked up to find Lash.

Since Lash is the jerk he is I knew he wouldn't just stay quiet. He'll make my life more complicated then it has to be. I had to do something, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped him. On his back. Which he didn't like very much. In fact he was quite loud.

"What the HELL are you doing! Get off me!" Luckily or unluckily ,depending on how you look at it, he wasn't loud enough for the chattering people in the GYM to hear. I placed my hands onto Lash's head and wiped away the memory of this ever happening, causing him to become unconscious. I dragged him all the way to the nurses office. I know I probably could of just used my telekinesis to float him there or just carry him ,but it's not like he deserves such a luxury.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Third time was the worst. It was at these times I hated being an Alter because I had such a Temper, like a damn Pyro, causing me to momentarily lose control of my powers. And what makes things worse is that it was with a random person I didn't know! If I new them It would make life so much easier than it currently was.

I was having a really bad day. Amy was sick, It was like the fourth day Warren didn't say anything to me, Lash tortured me every time he got the chance ,and landed me detention. So it was natural that when My bag bursted open on my way to the bus, I bursted into flames.

The person who caught me in the act was a boy, a messy black haired, Onyx eyed boy. There was a sense of familiarity about him like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it. It was so strange.

I never got to stop the boy from spilling my secret. So really my fate here rested on his um... mouth ,I guess. So after the weekend I was expecting everyone to know about it. I was fully prepared to be Questioned, to have my classes changed, Heck I was ready to be hated by my friends for lying to them and the principal to start yelling at me. But no none of that happened. Zack was loyal and kept my secret from everybody, infact he kept the conversation from ever leading to my superpowers. The teachers kept treating me the same as always and I never got any hint that someone else new about my powers.

Maybe that guy was just a figment of my imagination. Induced by my emotional delirium I had thought someone caught me in the act of using real powers. That would explain why they looked familier to me, my imagination could have wrung through my memories to create a realistic person I would believe could have caught me. It was plausible, right?

I was starting to believe this Until I literally ran into the person I thought wasn't real.

"Owwwwww..." I said rubbing my throbbing head. Looking up at what I ran into I saw him, in all his black haired/ eyed glory. He looked at me with such an intensity that I almost shivered, almost. He didn't move he just stood there and after awhile I got really uncomfortable and I wasn't sure what to do. Luckily for me Amy realised I wasn't with her and came back to fetch me.

"Peace, come on we don't want to be late."

"Umm...ok" I tore my gaze from what they where currently focusedon and twards my friend. As I got up to go with her I still felt those dark eyes on me. My skin got startled goose bumbs from his cold hand when he stopped me on my way.

"My name is Doedelzak Mann." He told me as I turned around. Out of sheer politeness I quickly gave him my name and ran off with Amy to my next class: history.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Why? Oh, why does this class hate me so much?! I mean I never did anything to it, sure I consistently forget it's name, but that's no reason to hate me.

We have been working on the same history project together all week, ok that's a lie. We have been sitting dagerously too close to eachother, staring at everything but eachother and our work, in complete unbearable silence. I knew that to do this project we had to at least talk, especially since he was probably the only person other than his mother that truley knew the person Baron Battle was, but he wouldn't talk about it. this troubled me.

I could not write and refused to do this without warrens insight. I had to have his approval on what was written, making it impossible; he would never approve of it. After all this was his father. No matter what kind of person his father was their was a certain connection, though I doubt he would admit it. I knew that if it was me I could never really hate my father, he was responsible for my birth, without him I would have never been born. I also knew that I would never resent my father to the point he was totally put out of my life, _oh what I would give to even know **who** my father **was**. _

But this was not about me this was about Warren and his father and the billions of people around the world who hate him. Warren had to talk about it. That much was clear. He was bottling up his emotions to a dangerous point. Making real friends, I could only guess, helped a tiny bit, but he was very much a loner still. I bet not even stronghold jr. knew those hidden feelings so evident in him, and he was supposed to be his best friend.

What could _I _do though? I knew nothing, I was just a curious bystander that Warren was very likely to burn to smetherines. Or would he? I knew enough from personal expierence that he had soft side or at least an understanding one. Maybe if I brought up reasonable points that we needed a good grade on this, meaning talking about the subject.

Oh, what am I thinking! That could never work!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

I slumped onto our small couch thinking of what to do. I didn't care that Warren may someday mentally combust I just wanted to do something for our report. Without offending him of course.

thinking...

thinking...

thinking...

_*knock knock*_

DAMMIT! I was close too! who could possibly be knocking on my door right now?

looking through the peep hole I saw dark black eyes looking back at me, with an irritated sigh I shoved open the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked rather rudely.

"Well, I just moved down the street and decided to meet my neighbors." he stated calmly, giving me a cheeky smile. He looked around our at our house for few short moments before his gaze landed on me. "Well..." He drawled.

"Well What!" I spat, yea I was pissed at him, I don't really know why.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" he suggested, drawling that out too.

"Why should I? Doedelzak?" I inquired, trying out his name for the first time.

"Call me dude" He stated not answering my question.

"I'd rather not." Then still not answering my earlier question he started to move closer to me, as if trying to get past into my house. I stepped back slightly, seemingly to let him through, before I quickly slammed the door in his face.

"Who was at that door?" Evne asked coming from her room.

"Just some guy named Doedelzak Mann" moving my hand in a dismissive gesture. Looking up at her I saw her jaw tighten and alarm shoot through her eyes.

"Stay away from him." she ordered.

"No problem there, but why?"

"Because Grandmother knows best. Please, just give your granny some peace at mind, and stay away from him." All of a sudden I heard foot steps leaving the porch of our current home. Which made me wonder if doedelzak heard what my grandma said, but I pushed it to the back of my mind to think of the more important things at hand.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Are you crazy?" Will asked after I told him I Planned on asking hothead about his daddy, even though I was given a clear warning that that was a line no one crossed without getting burned.

"Maybe, but that's not the point, I think that he really needs to talk about it." I argued, though my mental state was still in question.

"Fine it's your funeral." with that he left me to speculate my own sanity by myself, before history started.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

At lunch I ate my food, sulking. All through out History class I battled myself to find the right time and way to ask him about what needed to be asked. Unfortunatly, I remembered the murderous gaze he gave when he first warned me about the subject.

Deciding that I shouldn't ask there, because of the possiblity he may try to kill me and no one would come to my rescue. I was positive that if Warren threatened to kill me Lash would either cheer him on or help. I knew no other people in that class and honestly who would help a mere stranger? This may be a school for up coming superheroes, but it's not like they were near superherodom yet. Then there was the Teacher, who I was sure would be greatly disappointed if Warren hadn't killed me or injured me to the point I couldn't attend class.

Yeah, those thoughts definitly made me become sane again and I decided that the best time and place to ask would be now at lunch. Where there was an entire table and staff who would come to my aid If I needed it.

"So... Um... Warren?" I really didn't know how to ask though. I had no experience with these kind of subjects. Though I'm certain that I had similer subjects that were off limits to people too, I had a friend that I could talk to while the rest of the world knew nothing about it. Mine was completely secret, unlike his where everyone knew.

"hm?" was my reply across the table

"Umm... I was just thinking that... you know... we haven't done anything for our history essay..." I gulped, knowing how badly I was failing with the look of death staring at me, "...I just thought that.. maybe... you know... wanted to talk things out... I heard it can be helpful." I tried to sound more sincere about how he felt about it, but I really needed more experience.

The minute the words left my mouth I was in trouble. No one else may have known what I was talking about, except for Amy if she was paying attention, but knew exactly what I was asking. I saw that he was having an internal conflict. His fist kept clenching and unclenching while fire Periodically appeared. Maybe he was debating wiether to turn me to a crisp at once or let me slowly roast alive.

I sat motionless waiting for him to make the first move. I didn't dare try to run incase he ran after me like a wild animal. Then it hit me, literally. Just not what I expected. It was sticky and gooy and smelled like todays lunch. And all over my hair.

"Who did that?!" I shrieked, looking around for the culprit. It was relatively easy considering he was standing up with a messy tray still slightly positioned to my direction. " Will!" I screamed throwing my own food at him, that consisted of saucy spaghetti, but the bastard ducked and it hit lash instead. You could tell Lash was pissed 'cause he took both his tray and speed's and threw them at us. they missed though and hit larry and one of his friends.

What else can I say? one thing lead to another and there ended up being a huge food fight in the cafeteria. That of which the boys took part in whole heartedy while us girls crawled under the table. Even though my hair was soiled It was a great plan on Will's part. Warren was completely distracted, **and** having fun.

Until...

**"STOP!"** came the booming voice of well, coach boomer. Simultaneously everyone dropped the food they were holding.

"Peace,Stronghold, Andrews, O'War, and Klints Go gather supplies to clean up this mess! Everyone else clean up and prepare for your next class!" Principal Powers ordered as we all complied. I wonder though how did she know we started it and why did warren get in trouble too?. First Will, then Me, then Lash, then larry, but why Warren? I guess cause he was the last person to throw food?

Well we got the supplies and started cleaning right away, not asking questions. While Powers was there we were silent, but when she finally left to tend to something else the words started to spread.

"Hi Meirovy." Larry said to me smirking in a way that made me laugh internally.

"Hi Larry"

"So, what are you doing after..."

"Buzz of four eyes" Lash cut him off, pushing Larry away from me, now if only someone would do that to him. the look on Larry's face could rival the hulks, but instead of turning into the incredible rock man like I thought he would he didn't, which disappointed me. I would have loved to see Lash get crushed by a live pile of rocks.

"That was nice" I told him sarcastically.

"Well that's just the kind of person I am, saving pretty girls from geeks like him." Whoa where did that come from? last time I checked Lash hated my guts.

"Whoa where did that come from? Last time I checked you hated my guts" I voiced my thoughts.

"Apparently you don't check often enough." ok I am royally confused. With lack of something to say I went back to mopping the filthy floor. In circles. In the same spot for ten minutes. Until Lash finally got the hint and went off somewhere else.

It probably took 1 hour to get the entire thing clean and spotless enough for Principal Powers to let us go. The hour had taken up our 5th period so we all went to the Gym for todays surprise class.

Opening the double doors their was a huge banner labeled Dance Class.

"Dancing? You have got to be kidding me." I complained. " Isn't this supposed to be a schoool for heroes? Why do we need to know how to dance?" I asked no one in particular.

"It builds teamwork. Something your going to need in the field." Coach Boomer informed us, "Each Hero will pair up with a sidekick, GO!" We all scrambled around the gym looking for a suitable partner. For some it was harder then others.*cough*lash and speed*cough*

Since Layla was no longer a sidekick she became Zack's partner while Will was Magenta's partner. being completely let down by the fact she an Ethan were both sidekicks and couldn't be eachothers partner Amy loked around sulkily until she found one, that so happened to be the guy Gran warned me about just yesterday.

Ethan was left to look for his own partner finding one I surprisingly reconized from my History class. She had long straight black hair, tall slimm body and pale skin. She looked Asian. her name I don't remember but she could make you go completely numb or go into imense pain, she tricked your senses into beileveing something that isn't real. Funny enough division would call her a stoner.

The only people left in our little group that didn't have a partner yet was me and Warren, though I was offered by both Lash and Larry, I preffered better company. There was hardly anyone left and Coach boom boom was getting impatient, yelling at us from time to time.

" HURRY UP YOU LITTLE MAGOTS!"

"Since when were we In boot camp?" I thought, not realising I said it out loud. Coach Boombox was being especially pissy today.

"WHAT WAS THAT O'WAR?"

"Umm... nothing?"

"BETTER HAVE BEEN NOTHING! NOW GO OVER THERE TO YOUR PARTNER" he yelled to me pointing in some random direction. fallowing it I saw that he was pointing at Warren, the only other person lacking a partner.

Cursing my bad luck I walked begrudgingly towards the Pyro.

* * *

**sorry i took forever to get the 4th chapter up, I just suffered from a severe case of writers block. and still have it.**

**Thanks soooo much aandm18 for my first Review you made me so happy! Now if only Everyone else reviewed I may get over my writers block.**


	5. Your Call

The first dance class surprisingly wasn't that bad. We didn't actually do any dancing, just a lecture about why we had to dance. I didn't listen to it, but Amy would have taken notes on the thing if Dude Mann over there hadn't told her that she didn't have to.

On our usual walk home Amy was paranoid about the whole 'dancing' thing.

"What if I fall flat on my face?! or step on his toes?! or... or..."

"Amy, Shut-up! Don't worry about it, if you mess up you mess up, no one is going to care!" but my tries didn't help and she just kept blabbing on and on about it relentlessly.

By the time we got in our room she was still yammering about the subject. Sighing I pulled out my stuff, sat on the floor and tried to think about what I could possibly say about Baron Battle that wouldn't offend. The only problems being A) I don't know anything about Baron Battle that wouldn't be offensive to his son. and B) I can't think with all of Alice-May's nonsense.

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed at her so loud Coach Boomer would have been proud.

"I'm sorry, Mierovy." She said in that quiet little voice, that whenever you hear it you know they feel guilty and you start to feel guilty too.

"Ugh! it's ok, I just can't think when you do that." Now I was feeling guilty for yelling at her.

"Why do you need to think? You never think for your school work." It' true I never did. I always found more important things to do.

"You know why I need to think, I've told you"

"Oh! right, right. Um... but why not just abandon the whole thing together that way you won't have to worry about."

"Two reasons actually. 1) this project is worth half my grade," she had that look on her face that said 'Like you really care about grades', " and 2) this is a little something for me."

"Your just setting yourself up for disaster" she stated walking out of the room to give me peace.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day of school we had to do that horrid dancing. Let me tell you something, a P.E. teacher that is a guy wearing short shorts should NEVER dance, EVER. I'm pretty sure that half way through the demonstration I had to puke.

When It came around to us having to do the dance, me and Warren were probably the only ones to stand around. Coach Boomy and all his Physical Ed. coachiness saw us immediately and pursued the situation. lucky us, right?

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked preferably quieter than normal.

"Ummm... because we don't know how?"

"Do I need to show you again?" Truthfully I got really scared then. It was torture to see it the first time, if I had to see it again I might gouge my eyes out.

"No no no no no, it's all good. we'll figure it out ourselves." I started pushing Hothead out to the dance floor to get away from that man as soon as possible. When we were a considerable distance away from Boomer I moved Warren's hands to their appropriate places and threw my arms around him, as I guided us in circles.

"What are you doing?" His voice was gruff. His facial expression unreadable.

"Dancing. What does it look like I'm doing?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That was horrible!" I complained to Alice-May as we trudged to our home.

"I don't think you had that bad of a time." she giggled. I turned around sharply pointing my eyes towards her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't try to cover it up I saw you."

"What are you... That! That was nothing! I just didn't want Boomer to show me how to dance again!"

"RiGhT, I believe you."

"Good." Call me crazy, but for some reason I don't believe her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Today is The Great History Report is due Day. Guess how much of that report is actually done.

None.

Ok Here's the deal. I'm sitting in History class next to Warren, minding my own business then just as the Teacher walks in the bell rings and the first words out of his mouth are "Peace, O'War your Report up first" which is followed closely by "Wait! No! Why us?!"

"Come up here and read us your report" He said calmly and slowly as if I was too stupid to understand. We got up from our seats reluctantly. The entire time teacher sat watching us carefully, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Where's your paper" he sighed.

"Don't worry it's all up here," I pointed to my head, "we just haven't gotten to the putting it on paper part yet." I took a huge breath before I made a bunch of shit up to tell everybody so I didn't look like a complete idiot.

"Alright, um... Yea, So Baron Battle's a Villain. Umm...He was caught, put in solitary and What does 'Quadruple life sentence. No chance of parole until his third life' even mean?" I could feel the anger radiating of Warren like steam from a boiling pot, but I ignored it.

"Is he Immortal or something? What did He do to get there? How did he even become a Villain? Was it jealousy, an accident or just a fit of madness? What kind of Villain is he? A planner, a destroyer, a madman , or a broken man set out for vengeance? Is he like other villains such as Lex Luther, Darth Vader, or the Joker?" My rambling went on and on like that until a thought struck me and my rambling actually made the slightest bit of sense.

"But There is hope because parole is offered. What will happen when it is time? Will he come out from the darkness into the light of his family, or will he be alone? I wonder if He has seen the Man his son is becoming and what he thinks of it. Is he proud? Does he see his son as a weapon or a legacy of light to make up for his sins? We will never know because the answers lie in the man himself. But no matter what he did, we can never hate him. We may fear him, but never hate him. Because he has brought us a hero and we will always honor him for that."

I looked around the room nervously. I knew that my rambling didn't make sense but hey, what do you expect from someone who didn't know much and just said what popped into her head. I had to admit that the ending seemed a little corny, but I wanted to try and make Warren feel something other than anger.

After 1 minute of silence I heard something. It started out quiet, like with one person, then slowly grew larger to the entire class minus the teacher clapping. It was really wierd like in those movies where someone makes this speech that just sounds really good and everyone is speechless 'til that happens.

The Teacher on the other hand looked a little angry. Breaking up the clapping

"Miss O'War, that made absolutely no sense and created more questions than answers. That was not the assignment, you get a D." I gave an annoyed sigh along with the class. Turning to warren to see his reaction I noticed that he wasn't there.

'Where'd he go? When did he leave?' I ran out of the class room knowing I was going to be in so much trouble, but I had to talk to Warren. Using my powers I was able to find him quickly. He was sitting on the edge of the school feet hanging. I was able to get about 10 feet away before he turned around, his eyes meeting mine.

Every possible line I had thought of had left me. I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe. There was an abundant amount of emotions swirled inside of me. Anger, confusion, sadness, sympathy, empathy and something that just couldn't be described.

"Warren, I..." I broke off though as he came closer. the fire of him warming my body more and more with every step he took until I broke down sweating.

"Do you really think I'm a Hero?" That had thrown me off completely. None of the lines I had rehearsed would have prepared me for this. I was expecting him to be yell, or be angry with me not ask something like that.

"Yes, I..." I was broken off again, this time by his lips, his soft lips. They tasted like burnt chocolate, and the smell of him. The scent was of sweet smoke and ashes wrapped in leather. How could I not have noticed before?

The kiss was slow and gentle, like he was afraid he would hurt me. Not exactly what I expected either.

All too soon it was over. Warren pulled away and I tried to hold back my more powerful emotions. He looked me in the eye as I looked in his. The emotion I saw in them was... was... I couldn't tell it seemed similar to the un discribable feeling I had, but whatever it was it was there, until he turned his head.

"We should probably get back to class" His voice was low and quiet, he wasn't looking at me and I had to strain my ears to hear him as the bell rang.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walking down the hall, alone now, I turned a corner to see something I'm not entirly sure I wanted to.

Amy and Ethan making out.

Didn't really surprise me much, but what did surprise me was that I felt a sudden ping of jealousy. I don't know why, my only guess is that I wanted to do that with warren right now. Would I even beable to do that with Warren? Were we 'together' now or what? Did the thing that happen mean anything?

Well of course it did, but what exactly? I didn't know. And I need answers before I do anything, stupid or other wise.

Turning around from the current make-out fest I ran the halls in search of Warren. Not my best idea. For some odd reason Doedelzak was running in the halls too. And by mere coincidence we ran into eachother. Literally.

"Why does this Keep happening to me!?"

"I don't know! maybe you should stop running in the halls!"

"Hey! you were running too!"

Despite the great deal of pain we were both in it was quite a funny site. We were both on the floor, sitting on our butts, yelling at each other while caressing our heads.

Simultaneously, we both got up. I glared at him, still holding onto my head, while he simply smirked and not even directly at me. Personally it was really annoying.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Oh... nothing." Nothing my ass, but with lack of anything better to say I simply 'Humph'-ed and marched away.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I think Warren's avoiding me." I confessed to Alice- May sullenly.

"Well, I haven't seen him since History when he walked out." I neglected to tell her that we had kissed, for the same reason I refused to tell her what I saw her and Ethan do. It was just too embarrassing.

"Maybe, he just got sick, or an emergency came up and he had to leave school." She offered as reason's why I wouldn't see Warren at lunch or in the hallways like I normally did, but I knew those weren't it. To tell you the truth I was a little sad about it.

"Thanks Amy , but I don't think that that's..." I shut up when I saw him sitting on the gym bleachers. In a tux. Warren Peace, in a tux.

"Since when did we need to bring formal wear?"

"Hmmm... Since NOW." Coach boom-er answered as he passed me.

"But... but... I don't have a dress!" Amy cried, obviously broken that she was unprepared.

"Don't worry the school has provided everyone with a variety of dresses." He said noticeably softer than when he answered my question. Bastard.

Boomer was right though. There was racks amung racks of dresses in the girls locker room. Looking through them I noticed something, they were all orange, white, or blue. The school's colors, go figure.


	6. Ignorance

How and why did I end up in the schools' gymnasium, in an orange ball gown twirling around with Warren Peace who, might I add, is in a tux?

Well, the how is very easy to answer, this school is making us do it. What I really don't understand is why, I know Couch Boomer said it was to build teamwork, but we all know that's complete bull.

Now Warren and I are very close together, uncomfortably close together. You may think that after the little kiss we shared just yesterday that everything would be less awkward, but then you'd think wrong. It's like we took one step forward and two steps back, just like in this stupid dace class.

I was incredibly grateful when it was all over and it was about time we got to go home. Unfortunately Boomer just had to ruin it for me.

"During the next few weeks each of you will be working on a routine with your partner to do in front of the entire class. I highly suggest you work on it together after school too." the only part I liked about that news was the fact that he didn't scream it.

"So Warren, will I be lucky enough to get to see the inside of your place anytime soon?" I asked, turning to him.

"Not a chance." he replied with a smile, boy did I like his smile.

"That's too bad then, because you aren't coming to my house." I smiled back at him," So, if I'm not going to your house and your not going to mine, where are we going to practice?" it looked as if he had to think about it for a while, then he final spoke.

"Come to the Paper Lantern at 9:30"

"Ok, it's a date." I gave him one more flirtatious smile before going off to find Amy. Trust me when I say that I never really flirted with anyone before, and that I'm not really sure how. So to me and my naive ways, that was flirting and it kind of made me sick, but better at the same time.

Sick because it was just way too much for me and better because he smiled. I know, I'm so easy to please.

On the flying school bus I had some difficulties finding a seat because Amy was sitting next to Ethan today. Really, I was happy for her, but then where did that leave me? Trying to find a seat on a crowded school bus where the only seats left were next to Lash, Larry and Zach.

I was so close to actually sitting next to Larry too, I mean I completely passed Zach and there was no way in Hell I'd sit next to Lash, even though he was welcoming me with open arms. I'm just really glad that I paid attention at lunch today and my tiny brain remembered that Magenta was sick today. I did a complete 180, to the disappointment of Larry, and mental pushed the sorry person that was going to try and sit next to Zach. It was a small push though and I don't think anyone really noticed except for Zach.

"That wasn't very nice." he said as I sat down.

"What? That?" I pointed to the slightly confused boy, now heading over to Larry, or Lash, I'm not sure which I didn't care enough to check.

"Yeah, don't try to hide it I know it was you, I know remember?" he spoke quietly so only I could hear him, which drew some attention in itself for a minute before everyone went back to their own conversations.

"I know you know, but I'm just trying not to be obvious." I whispered back.

"Why not just tell them, if it's not that powerful maybe they can help strengthen it." Poor, poor ignorant little glowworm, he had absolutely no idea how dangerous that could be.

"I can't really tell you why, just please trust me when I say I have a good reason." I stared pleadingly at him, silently begging him just to believe me.

"Ok, I'll believe you, and I'll keep it quiet." Honestly, that was the best news I've gotten all day, I told him so too.

I stepped into the house a while after Amy because I dilly-dallied while she practically ran off towards the house.

Entering through our door I came to a very disturbing sight. Alice-May in the arms of Doedelzak, it may not sound that bad, but trust me it's that bad.

"Amy! You ditched me just so you could spend some time alone with him!" I pointed accusingly in said boys' direction.

"No!" she tried defending herself, "I wanted to get here first because I knew that if he was already here you wouldn't kick him out." Damn me and my silly morals. I'd kick him out anyway, though, if I thought my conscience would let me forget it.

"Fine, but I want him out as soon as possible." I stomped to my shared room, not unlike a child during a tantrum.

With lack of anything else to do until around 9 I sat in bed listening to the radio and thinking to myself what Grandma would say if she was here instead of out doing errands. After all she was the one who warned me about Doedelzak in the first place, I wonder why though. She must have a good reason though, she always does.

_"Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down You've got too much talent I see you through those bloodshot eyes There's a cure, you've found it_" I started singing to the Kelly Clarkson song that came on.

_"Slow motion, sparks You've caught that chill Now don't deny it But boys will be boys Oh, yes, they will They don't wanna define it-"_ I stopped suddenly letting the song play on it's own as someone began to open the door, and a mop of red hair gleamed in the otherwise dark room.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we kind of need the CD player" Amy said meekly. She held her hand out expectantly, a little rougher than needed I pulled out the cord and gave my only source of entertainment to her. After she left I picked up the song where I left off.

'_Just give up the game and get into me If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow So if you want me, I don't come cheap Keep your hand in my hand, Your heart on your sleeve Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight To say goodnight I can't cook no, but I can clean Up the mess she left…"_ I continued singing on my bed holding my quilt, until I fell asleep.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

When I woke up it was 9:09.

"Shit!" I cursed to my self. Then I noticed Amy reading quietly in the corner," Why didn't you wake me up?" she looked startled for a moment, then realizing I was up responded.

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Dinner!?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, I know I didn't tell her about my meeting, but she knew how I get about dinner.

Brushing my hair quickly, straightening out my clothes and after grabbing my keys I was ready to leave at 9:15. I started to run towards the Paper Lantern, cheating a little bit by using my powers to run faster, but not too fast to where it was obvious and reached the Paper Lantern at 9:28.

When I got inside there were no customers and the workers were setting up to close. I noticed what looked like it could be Warren if I ever saw him with his hair pulled back and in an apron. With a little closer investigation, I found out that it was Warren. I just couldn't help myself; I involuntarily started laughing, that is, until he gave me the death glare of the century. That shut me up real quick.

"Ok why am I here at closing time?" I finally asked after the few moments of awkwardness.

"You are here because this is where we are going to practice." He pulled out a CD player; pressing play there came a melodic sound, I could hear flutes, trumpets, Violins, the piano, and drums. There were many other sounds of different instruments too, but I couldn't determine which ones.

There were different dynamics starting from very soft and hardly there, to incredibly loud and would change drastically. There were parts of it that were so serene and another that was so frantic. The emotions of this composition were always up and down, up and down, but that is what made it such a beautiful piece and wonderfully composed.

"What's it called?" I asked when it finished.

"Huh?"

"What's the name of the piece?" I tried explaining more. At first he simply smirked at me, but he then gave me a very disappointing answer.

"I have no idea, my mom was playing it and I thought it'd be good music for our routine."

"Do you at least know who it's by?"

"Nope." I stared at him, one thing going through my mind: If he loses it, we're screwed.

"Alright then, let's get started on our routine." Suddenly my stomach growled, "But first, do you have any leftovers?" And for the first time since I've met him, Warren Peace, laughed, not like a small chuckle or a few ha-ha's, but really truly laughed.

He got me some leftover Orange chicken and veggie rolls before we set of to work just thinking of what we could do. It was going to be a very long few weeks.

* * *

****

it's been a while since I've updated, so tell me what you think of this new chapter, I'd really appreciate

**it and thank you so much to the people who have Reviewed, it made me so happy, I love you all! and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Sunday bloody Sunday

Over the span of two weeks the homework has been relentless, Couch Boomer's been on our backs about this whole dancing thing (he's even started telling us when someone does some fancy move in save the citizen that we should try something like that in our routine!) the majority of any talking between me and Warren has all been about the ridiculous routine, That Doedelzak, dude, guy has been coming over more and more frequently and I've taken the habit of spending the rest of my spare time watching TV.

Of course it is educational television.

"What cha' watchin'" Amy asked, coming up behind me.

"Dancing with the stars" She gave me a very weird look.

"Why?"

"You know, I was thinking that maybe it could help me get ideas from it."

"Ohhhh, I get it." and she walked away back to who-knows-what.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

(Friday at lunch)

"Mierovy! Alice-May!" Layla called cheerfully along with a smiling Magenta by her side. I was a little scared to find out what they were up to and by the looks of it, so was Amy.

"Hi Layla, Mag." we replied concurrently.

"Ok I was thinking that we could have a sleepover tonight at my house, just us girls." Layla disseminated her devious plan; well it was probably devious to her. Me and Amy looked at each other nervously, telepathically talking to each other until we made our decision.

"Ok, we'll go"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

At 5 o'clock that evening Amy and I arrived at Layla's house, Magenta was already there. It was everything I expected it to be; a jungle of over grown plants and an army of birds, plus one dog. The dog was currently licking me from head to toe, while the more unfortunate Amy was being pestered by the dozen birds flying about her.

"Calm down Max!" Layla told the big brown dog, desperately grabbing onto its collar," Mom! Call off the flock!" she called to her mother, somewhere else in the house.

There was a soft chirping sound and suddenly all the birds flew into the open door of the kitchen, where I can only assume is where Mrs. Williams was.

"Ok now that everyone's here what do you want to do first!" Layla asked the three other girls in her living room.

We decided on watching a short movie before dinner, which was salad, breadsticks, and veggie pizza; also expected. After dinner we did a few other things like makeovers, twister, and dancing (that was not at all related to school). While we were doing the post-dancing break we started talking about the school dancing, which lead to something else that lead to another thing that so happened to land on boys, more specifically, our boys.

"So Layla how's yours and Will's relationship going?" Alice-may asked, curious as ever, I don't know why though, those two have the perfect relationship.

"We're going great! Will's really sweet, when we go on dates he always does this thing where…" and after that, all I heard was blah de blah de blah. When she came to a point where she actually stopped talking I moved the attention to someone else before she could speak again.

"So Magenta, how about you and Zach?" Everyone turned to Magenta, who seemed to be playing even less attention to Layla then I was and was incredibly surprised to see every one stare at her.

"Huh. Oh, um, yea we're great he's really, really something."

"I bet, but do you mind clarifying a little more?" I really had enough of layla's jabber for a while; I'll start listening again when she starts talking about something that makes sense, maybe at school Monday.

"Well, he's funny," she started off, really not knowing what to say, "and when we're together alone he shows me a side not many other people get to see, it's surprising, but I like it because during those times he's just real with me. Now what about you Alice- May? How's Ethan?" Magenta obviously didn't want to speak any further.

"W- What are you talking about?" Amy sounded Flabbergasted, she didn't expect for them to notice, I guess.

"Don't try to hide it, we all know." Layla said.

"OK I guess in that case I could tell you that we've been dating for the past few weeks."

"What! How come you guys never told us." Layla asked, looking slightly crest fallen that she was left out of the loop.

"No one ever asked." she said it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "We decided we wouldn't try to hide it, but only tell people if they asked. He's really cute, but insecure and he thought that he wasn't good enough because of his 'geek ness'" she did little air quotes, " I told him that's what I loved about him." there was a profound noise of awing around the room.

"Ok Mierovy, What's the dish on you and Warren?"

"Um, I don't really think we're together, I mean we've had our 'moments' but I don't know." the subject of Warren really wasn't one I was very willing to share, but the other girls refused to see that and took it upon themselves to diagnose my 'problems'.

"What kind of 'moments' have happened, exactly?" I really didn't want to tell them, but I knew that they wouldn't stop buggering me about it 'til I did. So taking a deep breath I readied myself to tell them the few things that had happened between us.

"Well, he's comforted me when I really needed it all he did was massage my back, but it really helped. There was also a moment where we bumped each other in the hall and we caught each others gaze. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. There is times when we dance too, where it just gets really intense, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I think you're in love." Layla said dreamily.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Magenta asked looking strangely at Layla who was now just staring off in space with a dazed look in her eye.

"Well yea, once." that snapped Layla out of it and now she was way to close to me holding my hands with a giant grin on her face and giddily saying something about a match made in heaven. I was saved, only by the fact that her mother had called for her help somewhere else in the house.

It was Amy, Magenta and I left in the greenly living room of Layla's house until Magenta excused herself to the bathroom and walked off elsewhere as well.

"Hey Amy, can we talk about Doedelzak for a second?" I asked, it was an important matter to me that we went through everything we knew about him, for two sole reasons: 1) grandma doesn't trust him, and 2) he really creeps me out.

"Sure, why?"

"Because he really creeps me out Amy. So tell me, has he asked any personal questions."

"Not really, just how we met, how long we've been friends, where we moved from, why we moved here, stuff like that." I stared at Amy dumbstruck, grasping her hands tightly, yet tenderly I spoke slowly and calmly so she'd understand.

"For the importance of this conversation, we are going to classify those questions as personal, ok?" I waited patently for her to process that information and waited for her reply, a simple "Ok."

"Now where exactly has he gone in our house?" again I waited patently for her to think on this.

"Only the living room, sometimes the kitchen when we get hungry, and of course the bathroom."

"How about the bedrooms? Has he gone into any of the bedrooms?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ok, when he goes to the bathroom, does he spend a ridiculous amount of time in there?"

"Not a ridiculous amount, but he does go often." she admitted, looking really confused of why I even asked about the bathroom thing and as if she was about to ask about it when luckily Magenta returned and Layla came soon after with a movie in hand.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

After Friday, Saturday was pretty much uneventful, but Sunday I spent at the Paper Lantern working on the routine that was still unfinished occasionally conversing with Warren about it and practicing with him when it was less crowded and he wasn't busy.

At six o'clock we were both tired and worn from work, dancing and pretty much all thinking in general. We became accommodated at a seat in the back corner to rest, Warren had taken a break from his busboy duties of course. Alas, we were shooed out by the manager for loitering, even though Warren works there and we had to relocate in the park down the street from the Paper Lantern.

"Um, Warren?" If we were being forced to get away I was going to take it as an advantage to getting some uncertain things assured.

"Yes" he said, turning towards me and giving me his full attention, exactly what I needed.

"Well, I was just thinking about some things and I realized that you and m--"

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" interrupted I turned to see that behind us were two Division Agents, two I knew very well: Mac and Holden.

"They found me!" I whispered, panic-stricken. Warren stared at me confused, I don't blame him.

"Who are they? Why were they looking for you?" But warren's questions would remain unanswered for now, as the two Division Agents came forward, guns in hand and pointed in our direction.

Forced with the realization that I was found and in deep danger I wasted no effort to hide and decided quickly to use defense by using my Mover abilities to create a force field throwing them backwards about three meters. Grasping Warrens hand tightly into my own I dragged him away into a more discrete section of the park.

Agent Mac and Agent Holden followed as expected and once they reached within decent firing range started shooting their guns. Warrens already increasing temper reach breaking point and his arms threateningly caught fire, prepared for any fight he started casting his own equally damaging fireballs towards Agent Holden as I took control of the water in the surrounding lake.

The water swiftly passed by Mac, causing him to drop his weapon and as it took on surprising speeds, started slashing at his clothes and skin until finally it all wrapped around him in a surprisingly tight and secure hold. Pausing only slightly to think of what to do next, I turned back to Warren who had a few flesh wounds, but other wise fine while Agent Holden had light scorches on various parts of his body. The two were still in there own little battle each with there ammunition ready to attack

Raising the previously discarded gun by Mac I brought it right to the back of Holden's head. This caused an immediate stop in both Holden and Warren.

"I don't want to do it Holden, but I will if I have too. So you aren't going to make me are you?"

He didn't respond, but shifted his gaze to were Mac laid on the floor, still wrapped in the blue tinted clear water. Without warning he dogged out of the guns fire range and headed to his comrade, not like I really wanted to shoot him any way.

He managed to rip his friend out of my water trap and now the two stood tall and ready for another round. I was left with no other choice but to use a certain ability of mine that could prove to be fatal. Motioning for Warren to cover his ears and waiting 'til he did so I took an air of breath before emitting a high-pitched scream that would make Boomer proud.

The two Agents toppled over in pain, desperately holding there head to make the pain go away; even Warren looked like he was in minimal pain from it. Although he didn't have it nearly as bad as the other two who had started bleeding from the exposure.

I stopped after a suitable amount of time, that didn't last very long. Leaving the two unconscious and bleeding. Warren had stood up seemingly perfectly fine and looked at me curiously as if he had never laid eyes on me before.

He was about to speak when interrupted by The Commander and Jetstream flying in on us.

"What seems to be the trouble?" The Commander asked.

"Oh! Hi warren dear!" Jetstream cooed momentarily forgetting the professional act she needed to put on.

"Hi Jetstream, The Commander. Those men were attacking us so we fought back." Warren pointed to the two lightweights on the ground, he reminded of a tattling toddler right then. The Commander looked to them, then to us with a bold smile etched on his face.

"And by the looks of it you two won," He patted Warren on his back in an appraising way, "beating the bad guys and saving a damsel in distress is the makings of a fine young hero." Before any of us, especially Warren, had the opportunity to correct The Commander he and Jetstream flew off taking the two unconscious agents with them.

Warren slumped his shoulders sighing in defeat, and then turned to me with his returned look of curiosity.

"You're not really a sidekick are you?"

**I tried writing some action in this chapter using more of Meirovy's powers, but I'm not exactly sure how I did because I've never written action stuff before so please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Secrets

Monday. How I loathed Monday.

I knew that Warren didn't have a big mouth, but Mr. Stronghold is a different story entirly. Who knows what he shares at the dinner table. I can just imagine how it would go: " Hey son, I saw your friend Warren today." and Will would be like: "Really?" then Mr. Stronghold would reply with something like: "yea he was with a girl with multi colored hair do you know her?" then Will will tell him yea and his dad would get into everything that happened.

I can so see that happening, and I was proven half right when I saw the look on Will's face in science. The worse part is, that he would not stop looking at me! At one point Amy even noticed it and asked "Why is he looking at you like that?" and trust me it takes a lot to get her to notice things like that.

As soon as the bell rang I'm pretty positive I used a fraction of super speed to run away to my next class before Will could say and/or ask anything.

I ended up in the middle of the door way in my history class panting for air. Next moment I was slightly doubled over, three steps into the room with my butt hurting.

Everyone knows that there was only one person to blame, especially when that person sauntered into the room with the biggest smug look on his face.

"How dare you!" I screamed at Lash, my face no doubtly red.

"How dare I what? Move you to get in? Last time I checked I wasn't the dumbass that decided to stand in the middle of the doorway." I just love how he can go from being a complete jerk to being incredibly infatuated with me then back to being a jerk. Not really, not at all.

And I was so hoping that he would finally give up on me.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The second History was over I ran past Amy in the hall to the girls bathroom, she being the loyal, true, and good friend she is quickly followed. though she did not have a happy face on when she came in.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked abandoning my own troubles.

"I tried talking to Doedelzak today about the dancing thing, but he was like," she took in a big breath for this, " RRrrraaaAAAWWWwwrrrrRER" complete with hand gestures

"Why?"

"I don't know!" she screached in a whiny voice, then changed tones completely to ask " so why did you come in here?"

"Hiding." I replied, walking into one of the stalls.

"From who?"

"Will."

"Why?"

"I think he knows."

"Knows what?"

" Don't ask stupid questions, you know what; us!"

"How?" her voice held more panic and concern this time.

"His effing dad. The Commander saw that me Warren defeated those two guys that attacked us in the park.

"Maybe his dad didn't see you do anything and he thinks warren did all the work." she tried, unfortunately I didn't think so.

"Sorry Amy, but as much as I'd like to think that I 'm pretty sure it's false."

"Well you can't just hide from him forever. Come on!" she proceeded to drag me all the to their table, where everyone was in a deep, whispered conversation.

"Oh, hi Meirovy, we were just talking about you." Will raised his head when he realised that I stood there, he's just lucky that superhearing is not one of my superpowers.

"Bet you were" I sat down across from him, keeping my face blank. There was an akward silence as everyone looked from one another. I shifted my own eyes to notice that one person was missing: Warren. And for some reason I was really glad that he was not there, so I couldn't blame him.

" How come you hide your powers?" Layla asked, being the usual icebreaker.

"Because I'm hiding." I said so softly to them, that I could hardly hear myself. They seemed to take this as a sign to move in close and whisper too. Smart people.

"Hiding from who?"

"Not who, What. The Division is a secret government based organization, conducting illegal tests on people much like you and me."

"But the government made this school!" Magenta whispered/ screamed.

"I know, Division was created in 1945, designed to make supers even more powerful, then draft them in the army. When superheroes became worldly accepted, the government ended the program, but they've been going on secretly ever since."

"Wow Mierovy. How are you failing history when you know all that?" I slightly jumped at the use of my name from the voice of Warren, he doesn't use it much, or at all really. Before I could retort i was interupted by a curious Zach.

"How do you know about this?"

"I lived there for three years of my childhood." That statement was welcomed by an uncomfortable silence from everyone around the table, that was only broken when the bell rang and they decided that that was the appropriate time to leave.

Me and Amy walked silently to our Hero support class, not finding either of the three friends we shared the class with, now they were avoiding us; great. Half way there I felt a strong presence, one that I have not felt before.

I slowed down my pace, trying to figure out what direction it was coming from, Amy slowed down too, but I swatted at her, gesturing her to go on without me.

When she was out of sight I followed my sixth sense down an eerily empty hall way. The farther down I walked the feeling in the air seemed to escalate to a point where it almost dragged me to the floor. At that point I saw him, black hair messier than ever with his eyes completly blacked out sparkling as the sun rays hit him from the open window. Those eyes were scary and still familiar I just couldn't place where I've seen them before. Then I saw his hand glowing like a light bulb, the source of the tension no doubt.

He lifted up his hand as a powerful ray of light shot out through the open window. Outside as a bird was passing by it was hit by that light and turned to ashes.

Doedelzak turned to me, a smirk played on his face, malice showing in his eyes. he walked towards me silently intent on frightening me, but as each step grew closer I held my groungd and refused to give him the statisfaction of seeing me cower.

"Hello, Peace, what brings you here?" his voice was different, deeper then before.

"I was hoping to get some tranquility before STC today." I lied, hoping he'd beleive me.

"Really? So was I." But in his eyes I could see that he didn't believe me.

"I could tell." I said sarcastically, looking back out side to that the ashes were blown away.

"Impressive isn't it." I knew he was talking about his powers.

"Sure, what are exactly are your powers anyway?" as I said that, I realised something, that I haven't sensed his powers before and sensing powers is not something you can turn off.

He laughed at my question, then replied "Shouldn't you already know?" then he smugly walked away.

Something dawned on me then. Something that has been hidden in the shadows since I met him, always there but never really seen. He knew about me.

And not just knew that I was secretly a hero instead of my sidekick status, but that I was running from division.

Don't ask me how I knew that, I just know deep down in my gut that he knows.

That's when I mentally kicked my self, Grandma had a reason for wanting us to stay away from him.

I ran the rest of the way to Hero Support class where Mr. Boy was deep into a lecture about why sidekicks can't just shoot the radioactive tiger if they're the ones holding the crossbow, or something like that. Amy was luckily sitting in the front of the class, right next to the door.

I tapped on the door's window to get her attention, but she didn't lokk so I tapped more than hide when Mr. Boy turned his head. When his attention went back to the class I wrote a quick note then turned invisible to sneak into his class to hit Alice- May in the head with said note. Sure I could have used telekinesis but this way was more fun.

She excused herself to 'go to the bathroom' and met me down the hall.

"What is it?" she asked a tad irritated that she got hit in the head with a surprisingly hard piece of paper.

"I think Dude Mann knows"

"Knows what?"

"About us" I hissed, now the one irritated.

"How do you know?"

"I asked him what his powers were and he told me that i should know already." she just gave me this look that just said 'you dumbass'

"of course he said that everyone thinks your powers are sensing other people's powers."

"Not him! he shouldn't know that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he wasn't there for power placement and he saw me use some fire power, besides there had to be a reason Granny Evne wanted us to stay away from him."

"So? Now what are you saying?" this time I gave her that 'you dumbass' look.

"I'm saying that he's apart of division and Granny knows"

"If that's true and she new then why hasn't she straight out told us that."

"I don't know Amy, we'll have to confront her about it after school today."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Grandma, we're home!" Amy and I yelled out simultaneously, but the house seemed different, ominous almost. I looked to amy and she looked to me, both deciding to split up and search the house, which shouldn't take long.

"Granny Evne?" I asked walking into her room, nothing out of ordinary, I hoped that she just stepped out for an errand, but my hopes were shattered with Amy's scream. I was there within the next second.

"Amy what's wrong?" I saw her point to the ground and would have laughed if this wasn't so serious. Under a white piece of paper a huge cockroach was poking out, raising my foot above the paper it ran across the floor trying to find a better hiding place. I was to quick for it though and squished it.

"Really Amy?" I asked now standing in the middle of the kitchen. She gave me the the evil eye and picked up the paper on the ground, handing it out, the side with writing showing first. Ok I admit, I felt bad now. taking it out of her grasp I read silently.

The message was short, but to the point:

_'We have the old woman, if you ever want to see her again meet us at your old home. If not she should suffice for the tests we have planned.' _

The note wasn't signed, it didn't have to be.

* * *

**I know it takes me forever to update, life just gets in the way of things, but I promise that I won't stop writing my story it just might take awhile to finish it.**


	9. Shooting the Moon

Amy and I had decided it would be best to talk about this with our friends, going out blindly to fight a fight we could possibly lose even when we could see what we were doing was not the way to go.

They all sat at the usual table eating cafeteria food and looking happy, until we came up with our solemn faces.

"Is something wrong?" Layla asked softly.

"Something's very wrong!" Amy cried out ducking her head and letting out pent up sobs into my shoulder. Sure we both wanted to cry last night, but we held it in, to be strong for grandma.

"Our grandmother was taken by Division." I said, just below a whisper. Yet the affect was the same as if I had screamed it.

All at once their faces fell even further from consern to sadness and sympathy, then a fire seemed to rekindle in Zach.

"Don't let them get away with that! You need to fight back!"

"That's what we were planning on doing." Amy said to him moodily, cause that's just how she gets when she's sad.

"Yes, but it'd be dangerous and stupid of us to go by ourselves, that's why we're telling you this. We're asking for your help."

"Of course we'll help, right guys?" Zach looked to our friends. Ethan looked as if he was struggling to hide his fear, Magenta's usual look of indefference was cracking, layla seemed to be generally concerned about our grandma and Will, well...

"We should tell my parents about this, or Principal Powers, a real hero that can help us, this just seems way over our heads."

"No!" I screamed as quietly as possible so as not to draw unwanted attention to our little section of the cafeteria. "Division still has ties into the government, so if the government finds out, division will know that we told someone and who knows what they'll do to my grandma before anyone has a chance to save her."

"That's Why nobody else is going to find out about this,Right?" Warren said, from behind me causing me to jump and him to grab my waist to keep me from falling. I missed any reactions the others made because of that, but Warren continued talking.

"Right. so anyone in on helping them get their grandmother back can come to the Paper Lanturn at 6 tonight." then he just walked away like he was some sort of god. I think I followed him, but I didn't feel my legs moving, either way I ended up next to him.

"How do you do that?" I asked, well whispered, my voice wasn't strong enough to say anything out loud right now.

"Do What?"

"Come out of nowhere into a conversation and know exactly what we we're talking about."

"I didn't come out of nowhere you just didn't notice me before I said anything."

I stopped for a millisecond before catching back up. "That's kind of creepy."

"No you just need to be more aware of your surroundings, it's not my fault your the only one who didn't know I was there."

"Well... if you..."I was flustered, i admit it, that's what the boy did to me, " if you went to the side of me... I would of--"

"Still not have noticed me until I spoke."

"Yes I would have!" Frustrated I speed walked ahead of him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Doedelzak!" Amy yelled, in her I'm-seriously-pissed-at-you voice. the 'unsuspecting boy' twirled around in shock, but a smirk was plastered on his face the moment he got eye contact with Amy and I.

"What brings you to this side of the hallway?" he asked. I have to admit it was a sensible question, considering we were supposed to be going to class at the other end of the school.

"You know what!"

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea." He's a good actor, I'll give him that but I know that he knows that I know that he knows exactly what were talking about. Frustrated I went up to him using my minor superstrength and lefted him up by his collar.

"Don't play games with us." I gave him the scariest look I could muster and the most threatening voice I could attempt.

"Alright, alright I'll play along." I sat him down, but kept my grip on him.

"Do you know what's happening to our Grandmother?" Amy asked, refusing to look at him and deciding to stare at the ground instead. She knew as well as I how impateint Division could be, who knew what they could have decided to do already.

"oh, somethings happened to your Grandma? I hope it's nothing, she seems lika a sweet lady, but I have been told she's a real fighter." It made me sick to my stomach how he could act as if he was the least bit concerned for her.

"You know something. Don't lie to us we can see through your facade." I snarled, tightening my grip on his collar. He opened his mouth ready to speak...

"MS. DAZZLE, MS.O'WAR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS!" a teacher came flying down the hall, literally. I let go of my grip on Doedelzak completely, wondering how the fuck that teacher knew our names.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

6 o'clock at The Paper Lanturn. 

Amy and I entered with a duffle bag, dressed head to toe in black clothes. Looking around the room it was packed with people, in the very back corner I saw black and red hair.

"Hi everyone, thank you for being here." Amy greeted meekly, trying on the biggest smile she could muster, which wasn't very big.

The table he sat at also occupied Zach (which makes me wonder how long he's been annoying Warren), Magenta, Ethan, and Layla, but no Will. Just as I'd expected

"All right everyone are you ready?" I asked, dropping the duffle bag at the center of the table. I heard "Yea"'s and "yes'''s

"No, your not. Get properly dressed." I opened the bag to reveal black clothing. Amy helped me hand out fitting outfits to each of them, well except Warren, he was already dressed head to toe in black. " These clothes will help us get there more stealthily, not only will they help us blend in with the darkness, but they're designed to hide our sent." everyone but Warren and Amy seemed confused on why this was important. "Division has readers and sniffs working for them, what I mean by hiding our sent is that the sniffers can't track us, and readers won't be able to tell where we've been."

yea, they changed, as I secretly made Warren's clothes sniff and reader proof too, they didn't need to know that it was my powers that did that.

Just as we were leaving The Paper Lanturn I heard a noise, a faint wooshing noise, it sounded like someone flying. Next thing I know Will Stronghold is standing in front of us.

"Sorry I'm late I had to sneak out, trust me it's not as easy as T.V. makes it seem." I didn't question how he snuck out, on T.V. they almost always get caught. I unzipped the duffle bag and grabbed the spare set of clothes made just for him.

"Dude, you need to get changed."

As Will changed into the 'uniform' I looked up to the sky. New moon, the stars were faint, when we get out of the city it'll be completely dark. Perfect.


	10. Decoy

We set off quickly from the Paper Lantern. The light of the street enough to guide us. Fifteen minutes later we reached the subway. It was quite, almost too quiet, then the sound of footsteps was heard behind us. I turned my head slightly, just enough to see who was behind us. It was Mac and Holden.

What the fuck, I thought they were in jail, damn government.

"Hurry!" I whispered urgently to my friends. We ran down the stairs and quickly past the people and ran onto a convenient shuttle about to leave. Luckily the two were too far away to catch a ride, the doors closed tight and it began to move just as they got onto the platform. Unfortunately this left them free to warn Division that I were coming and I wasn't alone. So just as an after thought I conjured up a psionic blast to knock them out. I couldn't see if it worked or not, but if the screams I heard were any indication of that, I think it did.

We got to our destination quickly, it was only an hour and a half ride, well, with a 'mysterious boost' it was only an hour and a half. (usually it takes 2 hours)

"It'll take about an hour to get the rest of the way there by foot." I said nonchalant.

"Why can't we fly the rest of the way?" Will asked.

"And chance being seen, I don't think so." I started walking north through an open alley.

"Why are we going through the scary dark alleyway?" Amy asked hanging on to Ethan in fear, for the record he didn't look so brave either.

"Y-yea, can't we walk through the nice lighted street?" Zach asked, then looking at Magenta continued, " I mean, we don't want to look all suspicious hanging around in the shadows."

"We won't be hanging around, we'll be moving and this is only until we reach the country side, until then we don't want to take the chance of being seen."I started walking into the alley, not waiting for the others. I footsteps following me, a set right away the others more wary, but they all followed. I moved quicker then, we'd have to, to make it to the countryside and then to division before nightfall.

And that's just what we did.

"We're almost there, we just have to get past this one last alley."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Maj asked sceptically.

"Easily, we pass through it." I answered, though it didn't calm there doubts.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Warren echoed Magenta.

"First everyone hold hands," I waited for them all to do so, Warren was adamant in not holding hands,so I grabbed it tightly,"Second hang on for the ride" with a little mind power, okay a lot of mind power but it made us intangible, and me a little dizzy.

"Whoa, that always takes a bit out of me." I said carelessly holding my head.

"Then why'd you do it?" Warren asked uncharacteristically caring, I looked up to him with the goofiest smile on my face.

"Cause it's fun!"

"Alright, what do we do now?" Will asked, looking out to the grassy field, and when I say grassy field I mean the grass is about as tall as me, maybe a little taller.

"We maneuver our way to Division, and this field should hide us."

"But we can't see anything." Layla said.

"Don't worry I can fix that." Warren said ready to fire up, but I dowsed his flames before he had the chance.

"Oh no you don't, think why don't cha. The smoke would alert them that we're here, not to mention the giant raging fire when your flames accidentally set off the flammable grass. just stay close, be quiet and you won't get lost."

"How close do we have to stay?" Warren asked looking disgusted at being close to . . . um . . . some of us. I grabbed his hand again to his discomfort that everyone has to hold hands again.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Are we there yet?" Zach asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Everyone, excluding me, groaned.

"Yes, actually we are."

"Really! lets go kick some butt!" He sorta sprinted forward, until I jabbed him in the stomach with my arm.

"No, this place works nocturnally, busy at night and calmed down by morning, they'll be expecting us now so we have to wait, but no worries it'll be time soon, ten minutes tops." Zach looked impatient as ever, oh well he'll be scared enough soon.

**approximately ten minutes later.**

"It's time, things have calmed down a lot in there and they should be expecting their two agents back, which leaves the front door wide open." I started to move towards the front of building.

"Wait! hold on a sec, you want us to come in through the front door?" Will asked a shocked expression telling me he never thought of the idea. I looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Yea. There will be security cameras so Amy and I will go in first and destroy them so they don't see you guys coming."

"OK, when we get in there how are we supposed to find your grandma?" Magenta asked.

"That's for me to know and you guys to follow." What? I'm not going to divulge to them all my secrets, I have to have something in my arsenal if I get mad at one of 'em.

"Oh and when we get there a couple of us should stay outside as back up, I suggest Will and Layla."

"Why?" Amy asked, mildly confused.

" Will's our get away besides Layla's powers would only work outside." they agreed that made sense.

Inside Alice-may and I 'disabled' the security cameras. I listened in on the movement around this place; everything seemed calm.

"OK guys come in!" I whispered outside. Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and Warren came in. As I suspected Zack was noticeably scared now, and Ethan looked as if he would melt at any second.

"OK whats the plan?" Zack asked covering up his fear so he could look cool in front of Magenta.

"First and fore most you two follow my lead," I pointed to Zack and Warren, " secondly the rest of you follow Alice-May."

We went off in two different directions. Amy and I had agreed before hand that I and those other two would fight Henry Carver and Victor Budarin. We didn't have the most dangerous job though.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So where are we going?" Magenta asked. She, Ethan and Amy were currently in the ventilation system.

"You'll see." Amy replied in her not very serious voice that didn't match the serious matter.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Shh... We're almost to the heart of this place, that's were everything happens around here." we were coming around one last corner that lead to where Agent carver and Victor were sure to be, I could smell it.

Zack was shaking now, understandable, and exactly what I was hoping for with the distraction.

Warren surprisingly hadn't said anything since we entered division territory. It was kind of freaking me out, oh well, at least he didn't look scared.

"OK you guys ready for this?" I asked one last time.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Zack said still shaking while Warren merely grunted.

"_OK_, OH NO! ZACK, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTIVATE YOUR POWERS YET, WHO KNOWS WHAT EFFECT THE RADIATION WILL HAVE NOW!" I screamed while causing the lights to flicker off. I pulled Warren towards me and teleported to the other end of the Hall. Carver had sent the troops of agents he had standing by after 'us' as Zack ran away radiating a green glow and shaking.

After I thought they were far enough away I attacked. Using my moving abilities I levitated the two agents, a move I honestly didn't think possible.

I was sure to keep Carver facing away from me, but this was tiring and required a lot of power. So I nudged Warren. He got the hint and threw flaming fireballs at the two, unfortunately only like five hit the tiniest bit of either of them. Most of his ammo was deflected by Victor using his moving abilities. And I was losing my hold on both of them, so I just let go.

I told Warren to go after Victor and not give either of them eye contact. I went after Carver for an old fashion fist fight considering his gun was 'accidentally' thrown out.

"Now, is this any way to treat an old friend?" Carver said blocking a punch.

"No, but your not a friend." I said throwing another punch that hit.

"That hurts, that really hurts." he commented on my words.

"well, it was supposed too." I tried to give him another punch, but he blocked that one too and grabbed me in a way that practically paralyzed me.

"you know I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." he whispered in my ear, I felt him pull out something from his back pocket and whisper about 'The plan'.

"Whatever the plan is you won't get away with it?!" I screamed for the sake of saying something the least bit heroic, even though I wasn't confident in my words.

"Ah, such hallow words." Carver lilted.

As me and Carver stood there, I looked to Warren, he was trapped by Victor. He was stuck just like me, the only thing I could think of was that we were goners.

"Carver! Evne O'War is missing!" yelled a man in a lab coat rushing in.

"What?"

"Ow!" I complained as carver threw me to the side in anger.

"Victor take care of these two while I look for the subject." Victor did so by putting up a shield around me too. When both men were out of site I fought back with my own powers, a short powerful blast was enough to unbalance him unshielding both warren and me.

I used super speed to run out, carrying on to Warren of course. I assumed everyone was outside and luckily I was right.

Magenta turned into a guinea pig, and Ethan melted into an empty vile I had so we could carry them in our pockets. Will carried Layla and Zack while I carried Warren and grandma. Alice-may would be flying along side us, yea she could do that. She animated her hair and made them act as helicopter wings.


	11. God is a DJ

"So I guess this means we'll be moving again, huh." I commented, truthfully sad.

"Yes it does." My grandma wasn't looking at me,I could tell she couldn't bare to see the disappointment on my face.

"No! I don't want to leave!" Amy cried holding on to Ethan as if that as long as she was holding on to him she wouldn't have to leave, she wouldn't have to pack up the little possessions that she owned and she wouldn't have o say good bye.

I knew that this would happen, that one day we would leave. It always happened. I looked around at all my friends, Will and Layla, Magenta and Zack, and Ethan, silently telling them good bye. Then I looked at Warren, taking in everything about him, from his muscles to the red streak in his hair and finally to his eyes looking once more into his beautiful soul. There was something I wanted to say, but if I did it would make leaving so much more difficult than it needed to be, so I kept silent.

The next day neither I nor Amy were at school, we were with Grandma.

"So were are we going this time?" Amy asked. I hadn't talked since last night when we were saying our goodbyes.

"Not that far, there's a nice new condo over on the other side of town." Me and Alice-May looked at eachother, then at grandma.

"You can't be serious!" I spoke for the first time that day.

"Does it look like I'm joking? Of course I'm serious, after some pondering I finally decided that if we left Division would just expect it. Besides this place really is safe for us."

"Yea, we just have to do something about that Doedelzak guy." Amy said, wringing her hands like she was planning something evil. I liked it when she got like this.

"Oh speaking of Doedelzak, isn't that dance today?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is." Sweet I was right. I honestly didn't know that it was, it could have been last week and I wouldn't have known.

"Ok I say we go back to school and tell everyone the good news, and dance, there is going to be dancing." I said beginning to float in the direction I think the school was. Alice-May and grandma shrugged there shoulders, Amy starting up her hair helicopter and Grandma transporting herself and our luggage to the new mean she literally teleported. Amy and I picked up speed and before we knew it we were up over the clouds where we thought the school was. It wasn't there, we were ten miles away. Was our sense of direction really that bad? Or was it just me?

"I told you we were too far away." Amy told me, in that awful "I-told-you-so" voice. So it was my fault, that's what I thought.

"At least we know where it is now."

"Yeah, so next time we fly to school we'll be ten miles away on the other side." I was too excited to retort, I didn't have to leave Warren, I didn't have to leave school and the best part is I didn't have to leave out on some vengence.

Doedelzak Mann, Looks 16, **Real age**: 105. **Superpower**:Energy sourcing **Occupation**: Highschool spy for Division **Destruction**: Alice-May Dazzle and maybe Meirovy O'War.

Oh yea, beware Dude 'cause your going down.

There was some nice ballroom music playing in the gymnasium, everyone who had a partner was dancing in fancy dresses and tuxedos. I felt out of place in the surprising formal setting, I could sense that Amy was too. So I did thenatural thing, I ran out.

"Where ae you going?" Amy called behind me in the empty hallway," The dance is this way!"

"I'm not going in there looking like this!" I gestured to my tattered casual clthes. "And niether are you." I stretched out my arm and grabbed her taking us both inside the girls bathroom.

A few minutes later, and quite a few objections as I transformed I clothes to gowns and changed our hair, we left the bathroom lookingbette than ever.

"And you called me crazy."

"I never said you were crazy, I said and I quote ' You must be _insane_ for thinking that I look good in this color.'" She was wearing a deep purple dress and her red hair was medium length and curly, I thought it looked good.

So this time we walked into the gym, feeling much more like we belonged there. A familiar song started playing I recognised the piece as the music Warren had picked out, then that ment it was our turn. I looked up to the big stage that was set up in the middle of the huge gym. It looked like Warren and Coach BoomBoom, I mean Boomer, were arguing. I think Coach was teling Warren to dance alone, what a jerk, how is someone going to dance a _duet_ alone?

I had to get up there.

And I would have, if I wasn't dragged into a dark corner by a mysterious force called Lash. I completly forgot he was one of my troubles also, how careless of me.

"Lash, I don't have Time for this." I punched him the gut and wiped the entire Save the Citizen incedent out of his mind. Why didn't I think of that before?

I flew on to the stage. Landing in time with the music might I add, and immediately fallowed through with the steps me and Warren had been learning like a religion. Ok, it wasn't that serious, but it was pretty damn close.

"Finally you showed up." Warren said not missing a beat.

"Well, you know how I like to make an entrance." I smiled, I was really happy. Then I heard crashing sounds and piercing screams through the wonderful music and my smile grew even bigger.

That's the wrath of Alice-May Dazzle.

Our song was coming to a close and after a routine of swings, grapevines, twirls, and other pretty much random dance steps I don't know the names of we ended in a deep.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you," I started, dipped in Warrens arms, "I Love you." Then we kissed and it was the most wonderful, perfect kiss in the world.


End file.
